


One can not watch Doctor Who alone

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2113503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was rainy day, Bobby was bored and Crowley didn´t want to watch Doctor Who finale alone....</p>
            </blockquote>





	One can not watch Doctor Who alone

It´s a cold, rainy day and it seems like all the hunters had taken a day off, because there are no calls, no calls for advice from the older hunter. So, in one sentence, for the first time in quite few years, Bobby was bored.  
He tried to read one of the many books in his house, but...he soon found out that he doesn´t feel like reading. Do you know that annoying feeling when you just sit in your room and you simply don´t know what you should do? That was Bobby´s case.  
But, to his luck (but not yours, because, honestly, there´s not a chance you would be freed from your bored like Bobby was...) a certain King of Hell decided to drop in.  
He appears in the kitchen (Bobby reminds himself to draw a Devil´s trap there later), not in his black suit but in a T-shirt with some police box on it and a bunch of DVD´ s in his arms.  
"Hello darling," he says as he walks around Bobby to the living room, as if he owned the place, " what a terrible day we got here, don´t we?"  
Bobby grabs his demon knife (just in case) as he follows the demon. When he enters the living room, he sees Crowley crouching down, next to the DVD-player.  
"Care to explain what are you doing here?" Bobby asks.  
"Well, one just cannot watch Doctor Who finale alone, darling. And Moose kicked me out. So I came here, hoping that you would apreciate my....company. Especially on a rainy day," Crowley answers, turning the TV on, " sit down and make yourself comfortable. And prepare to cry a lot. I´ve seen some spoilers and... I think this is going to hurt."  
***  
"I don´t understand. Why that weird guy can´t just come back and save him? He has that blue box!"  
"Because," Crowley replies shortly, eating ice cream, " it´s Doctor Who. Rule number three: never aply logic on Doctor Who. And how many times am I supposed to tell you, it´s the TARDIS, not "that blue box"."  
They watched in silence after that.  
"Why they can´t just break those stupid angel statues?" Well, they watched in silence for a while.  
"Watch the show and shut up. It´s getting all emotional now, I can not miss a second."  
Crowley´s eyes are glittering and there are tears running down his cheeks.  
"You are ugly when you cry," Bobby says. He wants the demon out of his house.  
"You cannot hurt my feelings, Robert. Not after all the things that Moffat did."  
Three days later  
"I am a huge fan of Mark Sheppard," says Crowley when The Day of The Moon starts to play. Bobby just hums something, watching the TV screen.  
"Poor Amy and Rory," Bobby murmurs, "they know the Doctor will die...Crowley, I hate you."  
"Because I am a demon...?"  
"No, because you made me watch this show which makes me wish I couldn t feel a damn thing."  
"That´s a progress in our relationship, Robert," Crowley purrs softly.  
"That guy, Sheppard..." Bobby interupts the silence when Canton appears, "he kinda looks like someone I know...don´t you thing...?"  
"Hm...I dunno..." The demon is quiet, thinking for a while, before he shakes his head. "I can´t remember where I have seen him."  
"Probably just in some another movie," Bobby adds.  
"Yeah. Probably."


End file.
